One More Night
by Sorasgirl333
Summary: Ex's can still be something- whether it's planned or not… even if it isn't the most idealistic relationship. It's all about the sex and love- minus the love… I think…


**Title**: One More Night

**Author: **Sorasgirl333

**Summary**: Ex's can still be something- whether it's planned or not… even if it isn't the most idealistic relationship. It's all about the sex and love- minus the love… I think…

**Disclaimers: **I don't own any characters from Kingdom Hearts and don't own any Square Enix and Disney rights. I also don't own the lyrics listed- those belong to Maroon 5's "One More Night"

.x.o.x.o.x.

I glared at him, annoyed at the fact he kept grinning childishly back. I crossed my arms and huffed. He lunged forward, pushing me up against the wall making his grin turn into a smirk.

"Back up," I growled. He leaned in more and started to caress my neck with his unusually warm lips. I shut my eyes tight, trying to resist the urge of enjoying it too much. "I mean it, Sora."

"You can't deny that you're not enjoying this." His hot breath left a trail of shivers down my spine. '_Damn you_'. I bit my lip, relaxing my body.

"I hate you so damn much," I whispered into his ear as I clenched a chunk of his chestnut spikes.

Sora's sapphire eyes glistened mischievously as he grabbed some of my auburn locks. "Yeah, I'm sure you do." He roughly began to kiss me and I didn't stop him.

I slid my hands up his shirt and against his nicely defined abs. I hate that I couldn't stop, but hated him more for always doing this. His hands began to wander up my shirt as well. I was feeling weaker and weaker with each touch. Soon his hands were unbuttoning my pants. Before I knew it, our clothes were scattered across my bedroom floor and we were under the covers- and I didn't stop him.

_**.X.O.X.O.**_

_You and I go hard, at each other like we going to war_

_You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slammin' the door_

_You and I get so, damn dysfunctional we stopped keeping score_

_You and I get sick, yah I know that we can't do this no more_

_**.X.O.X.O.**_

The next morning I woke up completely naked under my covers, feeling amazing. I sat up still covering myself to only see my clothes still on the floor and my window letting in a light morning breeze. I rolled my eyes and threw myself back down. Damn him!

I got dressed and walked out into my two bedroom apartment. My roommate, Namine, eyed me from the rim of her coffee mug. She slowly lowered it and smiled. "Long night?"

I swallowed opening the fridge to find food. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Nice hair Kairi." I peeked over the fridge door to see her face hidden behind the newspaper. I glanced at my reflection in a nearby spoon. Talk about wild sex hair. I quickly straightened it out to the best of my ability. "So why didn't he stay for breakfast?"

There was no way she knew about Sora being here. "I still don't know what you're talking about." I grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat down in front of my best friend.

"Don't try to deny that Riku wasn't here last night," she answered still hiding behind the paper. I nearly choked upon hearing her say that.

"Namine! We're hanging out, not doing anything else. It's he 'bro-code' to not date ex's friends."

She stifled her laugh, "Whatever you say."

Riku and I had been hanging out for about seven or eight months more often than when I was in a relationship. It was nothing more than best friends spending time together. There's never been anything more than hug, maybe a kiss or two on the cheek and sharing a bed if need be. Not once has it ever been sexual or even considered to be anything more than friends. It was all considered to be the 'bro-code'-you just don't date each other's ex's… or in other words, he was friend-zoned.

Riku and I have been friends for years, thanks to Sora that is. The three of us spent all of elementary school, middle school, and high school together. Sora and I had always been a little closer. In the beginning of sophomore year, Sora and I decided to become "official". From the time we were fifteen to the time we were twenty-two, we were a couple. Right after his twenty-third birthday, six months ago, we broke up. It ended badly.

Ever since our break up, we couldn't stand each other. He pissed me off more than any other human being alive. He was cocky, selfish, conceded and just an asshole. Sora wasn't always that way. For the first six and a half years, he was so sweet, charming, romantic, friendly, and everything you'd hope for in a significant other. The last half a year just got rocky and almost unbearable.

I loved Sora once upon a time but I loved to hate him more-especially the last few months. And even though we weren't together anymore, there was something about him… I just couldn't resist.

"Hey, get ready. We're going to the pier with Xion, Roxas, and Axel… and Riku, too, but I'm sure you already discussed that last night," Namine said setting down her paper.

I glared at her and went into my room to get ready. After an hour, we pulled up to the beach. Our friends were all set up with blankets. Xion was watching the guys throw a football back and forth, so Namine and I joined her.

"Hey!" she cheered. Xion looked back at the boys. "These three are so competitive."

Riku glanced over at us, "Hey!" Axel and Roxas both stopped. They walked over to us. Riku leaned down and hugged me; his uniquely silver hair hid my face from the world temporarily.

Riku liked me. Everyone knew that. I liked him too, but just not in that way. Apparently my friends doubted that. "How are you?" he asked.

"Eh, a bit tired," I admitted. Namine snickered. Riku's aqua eyes started at her. "Anyway…"

Roxas coughed conspicuously, "So, um, Sora's on his way." I instantly cringed. Roxas rubbed the back of his messy blond hair, nervously.

"This should be interesting," Axel laughed.

"Who invited him?" I asked raising my sunglasses to the top of my head.

Riku slowly rose his hand. I started at him in disbelief. It didn't last long; before I knew it, a car blasting loud music parked. We all looked up to see Sora climbing out of the drivers seat wearing flip-flops, swim shorts, sunglasses, and a bowl over his bare shoulders. Damn his tan body.

"Sora!" the guys cheered. He grinned and thew his arms in the air to present himself. I slid my sunglasses down to shade my eyes.

"What's up guys?" he asked, straightening out his town near mine.

"We're about to play tackle football," Axel said.

"Sounds great," Sora replied. "Let's do this." The guys went to a more secluded area of the beach. Sora stayed behind and pulled out his phone to start texting. Namine, Xion, and I watched him.

I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket but didn't pull it out knowing what it was. Sora tucked his phone in his pocket and went to meet up with the guys.

"How peeved are you that he's here?" Xion asked.

"I want to throw a rock at his head," I admitted.

Namine laughed and laid back on her towel to start tanning. Xion did the same. As soon as they closed their eyes, I checked my phone. Just as I had suspected, Sora had texted me.

'Just thought you should know, you were amazing last night. (wink face)'

I wanted to yell but I didn't want to cause a scene, so instead I clenched my jaw and laid back with my friends. After about half an hour, the boys joined us.

"'Sup ladies," Sora said causing us to sit up.

Riku sat next to me. "How are you doing sleepy head?"

"Sleepy?" Sora repeated.

Namine chimed in, "Yep! She stayed up late."

Sora leaned back smirking, "Oh really?"

"Yeah," Roxas replied. I eyed him. "Oh, I was over last night."

"Yeah and Kairi was awake for quite a while. I'm sure you knew that Riku." Axel laughed, nudging him.

"Huh?" Riku replied, completely confused. I buried my head into my hands.

"Riku, you dog, you," Sora grinned. "Trying to act all nonchalant."

I reached forward and punched Sora in the arm. "Ow!" he yelped.

"Shut up, Sora," I replied irritably. I stood up and brushed the sand off of me. "I have to get home and shower for work."

"What time are you off?" he asked, completely ignoring the shut up part of my last statement.

"Doesn't matter. I'll catch you guys later." I waved goodbye and got into my car. I pulled out my phone.

'I'm off at 9:30.'

At 9:30, I walked out of the small coffee shop I worked at and got into my car. I knew exactly where to go. Instead of heading home, I went toward downtown. I parked in the driveway. The crickets were louder on this side of town. It was extremely soothing. I slid my key into the lock and turned the handle.

"So you kept your key after all," Sora called from the living room.

I shut the door behind me and dropped my bag on the wooden floor. "I've kept it since I lived here."

He walked into the entry way with his arms crossed. "Yeah, but you've threatened to throw it at my heart, hoping it'd cause me to bleed to death."

I smiled, "Ah, yes. Those are good memories."

Sora came closer, "Every night become even better memories."

"You're such a horn dog," I said pushing past him and into the bedroom we once shared, then into the bathroom. I slammed the door shut behind me, "And an asshole!"

I started to undress so I could rid the coffee smell from my skin. I checked the temperature of the running water before climbing in. The hot water soaked my body. I heard rustling and the bathroom door close. Within seconds, Sora was standing under the water with me.

He gently cupped my cheek. "Why am I an asshole?"

My heart was racing. The moments when he became endearing and careful was when I felt most weak to my knees.

"Hm," he smiled softly, moving strands of my hair out of my face. "Why am I an asshole?"

"Because you make me want to love you even when I can't stand you," I answered, closing my eyes. I dug my fingers into the wall behind me.

He wrapped his arms around my naked back. I could feel every inch of the front part of his body pressed against mine. "Trust me, you do the same to me."

His lips met mine and before I knew it, I was up against the shower wall, adding heat in the already steamy bathroom.

_**X.O.X.O.**_

_But baby there you again, there you again making me love you_

_Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go_

_Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo_

_And now i'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you_

_So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that I'll only stay with you one more night_

_And I know I said it a million times_

_But i'll only stay with you one more night_

_**.X.O.X.O.**_

After the shower, while I got ready, Sora made a quick dinner. We ate, laughed, talked, and then went for round two. He kissed me around my collarbones, leaving trails of kisses along the edge of my body. We were rough; pulled each others hair, left bite marks, and I dug my nails deeply into his back leaving marks of passion behind. In the morning, after more than a few more rounds, I woke up to an empty bed once again. There was a rose with a note placed on Sora's neatly made side. I rolled over to inane the sweet smell and read his note.

'Kai, have I told you how gorgeous you are? I have to leave on another business trip, so I'll be gone for a week. Don't miss me too much.'

I sat up, grabbed my clothes, put them on, and left the rose on a note of my own. 'Reminder: we're not together. (smiley face)'

By the time I got home at nine, Namine and Roxas were watching a movie on the couch. "Well, well, well… look at what the cat drug in," Namine laughed. Once she noticed my glare, she quickly added, "I'm just kidding."

Roxas was smiling, "Did you go to Riku's because we teased you guys at the beach?"

"Ha, ha," I answered, walking to my room. "I have to get ready for work!" I turned and straightened myself out.

At work, I put my apron on and walked to the back room. A new guy was putting papers into a file. "Um, hi," I said, causing him to turn around. He gazed at me with his gray blue eyes that were hidden through his orange-brown hair. "Hi," he answered in a monotone voice.

"Who are you?"

"Neku," he said putting the files in the cabinet. "I'm Mr. Sakuraba's son." Of course, the cafe owners son. And he just had to be attractive. "My dad told me to meet a Kairi here."

I waved my hand, "That's me. I didn't know what he wanted me to meet you."

"I needed a job."

"So I'm training you?"

He nodded. "You're not much of a talker, are you?" I asked. He shook his head. "Hm, well then. Let's get to work."

Neku followed me and we began our training. He caught on fast for claiming he knew bother about coffee. He focused well on the job but every once in a while, he'd finally say something unrelated to what we were doing. After our seven hour shift, he asked if I wanted to join him for dinner.

"You remind me of a girl back home," he said emotionless as he slid on the bench across from me at a local diner.

I tucked my hair behind my ear and smiled, "Is that a good thing?"

"She was my best friend."

I still wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. "What's her name?"

"Shiki."

"That's a pretty unique name."

He gave a solid nod and began to look at his menu. This kid was something. I looked at my menu and always stole a few glances at Neku. We sat in silence until our waiter took our order.

"So…" I said, fiddling with my rolled up utensils. "How long are you going to be in the city?"

"A year at least. Maybe forever. We'll just have to see."

"So why'd you move here in the first place?"

"My dad and I hardly got along when I was younger. Figured we'd try to be more family-like now that I'm not rebellious."

"Rebellious?"

He stared out the window before making eye contact. "I had a problem with authority. I never wanted to listen and so I never did."

"Well, it's a great effort to start now." I smiled.

Neku leaned back and stretched. "I'm not a social person and I just don't like people so the people that I do talk to, I at least try to make an effort."

I couldn't tell if that implied me since he was the one who invited me to dinner. "If you don't like people, then why did you take up a customer service job?"

"In order to move here, I needed a job. Luckily it was fairly easy with my dad owning a business."

"I guess so." There was something about Neku that intrigued me. I was curious about him. Even though I hardly knew anything about him, I liked him and wanted to spend more time with him. He told me that he was going to eventually go to school for psychology because he was fascinated with the human mind. That almost frightened me. I knew then that I couldn't ever let him know about my past because I knew I didn't want to be psychoanalyzed about my sexual relationship with my ex.

After dinner, I offered to drop him off at home but he declined because he wanted to enjoy the city air. On my way home, all I thought about was him. When I got home, I heard Namine in her room probably talking to Roxas. I hung up my coat and walked into my bedroom to see Riku sitting on my bed.

"Hey you," I smiled. He was reading a book in silence.

He smiled in return. "How's work?" I tossed my bag on the ground and sat next to him, propping up some pillows to lean back on.

"Not bad. We just got a new hire. He's actually the owners son, Neku."

Riku closed the book and sat up, "oh really?"

I nudged him playfully, "yes, really. Don't tell me you're jealous."

"Me? Jealous? Pah!" He let out a hallow laugh. "I like you, yes. We all know that, but to be jealous? Not with me. I don't wear the color green well."

I laughed, "oh, Riku. You're amazing."

He smirked, "I might not fall into jealousy but someone we both know won't take Neku too lightly."

"Ha!" I threw my head back. "Sora? Tell me about it."

"That kid. Great best friend, but holy shit, he needs to calm down with his green monster." I couldn't agree more.

"I'm surprised he joked about you and me yesterday."

Riku's face got a little more serious, "speaking of that. What was everyone talking about?"

Yikes. "Heh, well I've just been staying up late and everyone thinks you've been coming over to do… ehem… _stuff_." I saw his cheeks flush with shades of pink. He couldn't know what was really going on. Regardless of him being the jealous type, I couldn't ever let anyone know.

"What do you do late at night?" he asked.

How do I even answer that without sounding like some sort of sexual entrepreneur. I've only ever been with one guy. "I just stay up late."

Riku looked doubtful but knew better than to ask. "Just be safe with whatever you're doing, okay? Even though we're not together, you're my best friend, Kairi. I'm always going to want to make sure you're okay. That'll never change."

I leaned over and hugged him. "You're the greatest."

"After all you, Sora, and I have been through and even though you hate each other and Sora and I are friends again, I gotta do what I gotta do," he smiled. I grinned. "I'm getting pretty tired. Is it okay if I crash here tonight?"

"Of course. I'm pretty tired tonight so sorry if I end up snoring," I giggled.

"I'll just cover your face with the pillow," he smiled.

"Rude," I said tossing a pillow at his head as I got up to get ready for bed in my bathroom.

I laid in bed staring at the ceiling well after Riku passed out. I looked at his sleeping face, his silver hair draping over it. I couldn't be more appreciative of him. At the same time of mine and Sora's break up, Sora and Riku had a huge blow out. I wasn't quite sure what about exactly it was about but I was pretty sure Sora wanted Riku to take sides and he didn't. I loved him for that and it made me despise Sora a bit more. Leave it to him to make his friends chose a side. The thought got me a bit riled up. I wished he was home so I could take out my frustration on his addicting body. I turned over and tried to sleep. With Sora gone, tonight wasn't the night to want him.

_**.X.O.X.O.**_

_Trying to tell you no, but my body keeps on telling you yes_

_Trying to tell you stop, but your lipstick got me so out of breath_

_I'd be waking up, in the morning probably hating myself_

_And i'd be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell_

_**.X.O.X.O.**_

It was about eight months ago when it all happened. Sora and I were living together for about a year and a half. Sora was gone on a two week business trip- the longest trip away from home. It definitely got lonely in our small one bedroom without him. I could only do so much to not die of boredom.

The phone rang in my ear a few times before going to voicemail, "Hey it's Sora, leave a message!" Beep.

"Hey baby! I miss you! Hope you're having as much fun as you can! Can't wait until you're home. I love you!" I hung up and sat on the couch. Namine was at work and so was Xion. I began to look through my contacts to find someone to hang out with. Riku was my next person in mind. His phone rang a few times before it went to voicemail.

"Dang it, Riku," I sighed tossing my phone on the couch.

The doorbell rang. I answered it and saw Riku's smiling face. "Riku!" I cheered.

"I promised Sora I'd check up on you," he said walking in.

"I'm so bored. I tried calling you. Wanna do something?" I asked hopefully.

"I gotta work, I was just dropping by."

I frowned. "Okay. Well thanks for coming to see if I was okay."

"No problem-o. I'll check up on you later," he waved walking out.

It was killing me without Sora being home. Usually we'd go out on dates, watch movies at home, play video games, and of course have a little bit of fun in the bedroom. Sora and I were inseparable and have been for years.

My phone told me I had a text. I hurried to grab it, hoping it'd be Sora. I frowned. It was only Seifer, my coworker who had a crush on me. 'Hey what are you to?'

'Nothing.'

It didn't take long for him to reply. 'Open the door.' I glanced up at my front door. I got up to answer it.

A guy with blond hair and a knitted beanie on his head smiled. "Nothing, eh?" he said walking past me.

"Yeah," I laughed. "What are you doing here, Seifer?"

He looked all around before looking back at me. "Just coming to see how you were. I overheard you talking to boss man about Sora leaving on a trip."

I closed the door behind him as he walked in. "Yeah, he's away…"

"For how long?"

"Curious much? Just for another week and a half more."

"I can keep you company if you want," he winked.

I crossed my arms, "oh really?"

He laughed, "I'm kidding. You know I wouldn't do anything. I know how committed you are to Sora." I smiled hearing that. I couldn't quite tell if he was serious or not but you can only cross your fingers and hope for the best.

"You can stay for dinner if you want," I offered.

"Thanks."

Seifer sat in the kitchen while I cooked some pasta. Seifer had been working with me for a few months. He made it very apparent that he had feelings for me and made sure I was fully aware of it. Sora wasn't too pleased and I didn't blame him. Unlike Riku, Seifer did flirt. It wasn't to the point where it got out of hand, just extra compliments. I never would take it seriously or egg it on. I was way too loyal to even suggest casual flirting.

We talked and gossiped about work while we ate dinner. Seifer and I were laughing about something when he missed his mouth and spilled red sauce all down the front of his shirt.

"Aw!" he frowned dramatically. I began to laugh even harder. He tried to wipe as much as he could off but it still left an oily stain.

I reached out my hand. "Give it here. I'll wash it for you. For now I'll just get you a shirt from Sora's drawer." He took off his shirt and I made sure to avoid eye contact. I went into my room and grabbed a shirt Sora hardly wore. I tossed it at him.

"Thanks. I'll return it to you," he said slipping it on.

I smiled and we continued on with the evening. We watched a movie and I ended up falling asleep on the couch. "Hey, wake up." Seifer shook me. "I'm gonna get going."

I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes. "Okay," I yawned. "Thanks for keeping me company."

"Thanks for diner," he smiled. I walked him to the door. "See you at work."

_**.X.O.X.O.**_

_Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you._

_(Making me love you)_

_Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go._

_(I let it all go)_

_Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo._

_(Like a tattoo, yeah)_

_And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you._

_**.X.O.X.O.**_

The week and a half went by faster with everyone being free at different times. Seifer didn't come over after that night. I was super happy to get off early the day Sora was arriving home. I drove home as fast as I could to see him waiting for me. Pulling up into the drive way and parking, I immediately jumped out of the car and bolted through the front door.

"Sora!" I screamed jumping onto his back. He apparently had just arrived home because he was just putting his jacket up on the hanger.

He laughed and spun around to hug me, "hey my beautiful girl."

I buried my face into his shoulder. "I missed you so much."

He hugged me tighter. "I missed you too, baby."

I jumped back and held his hands. "I want to make you a special welcome home dinner." I grinned.

Sora laughed, "sounds great because I have a special present for you."

"Oh! Is it good?"

"Cross my heart that you'll love it." He kissed my forehead. "I'm gonna go put my clothes away. I love you." Sora disappeared into the bedroom.

I skipped to the kitchen to prepare Sora's favorite. I could hear Sora rustling through the room before jumping into the shower. I put on my apron and tied my hair back as I began to pull out some pans. After about ten minutes, I heard the water shut off. He continued rummaging through the drawers. I heard one slam close and then silence. I peered down the hallway.

"Kairi!" he yelled. I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Are you okay in there?"

He was walking out holding up a shirt. He looked pissed. "What's this?"

I was confused. "A shirt…?"

He shook it, frustration tracing his eyes. "Why is Riku's shirt in my dresser?"

Now I knew he was losing it. "What are you talking about?"

"This isn't my shirt." He tossed it at me. "Riku has the same exact shirt. What the hell is going on here? What happened why I was gone?" I held up the shirt and examined it carefully. I completely forgot that when I washed Seifer's shirt and put it in Sora's drawers. My heart began to sink and panic fled my veins.

No matter what I said, it wasn't going to come out right or sound good. "Seifers," I admitted. "It's not what it looks like though!"

He let out a short laugh, "oh really?"

"It's not what it looks like, I swear," I said walking closer to him shaking my head. "You can trust me."

"You should have told me." Sora shook his head vigorously and stepped back. "I need time to think. I-I don't know right now."

My throat felt dry and tight. I didn't understand. "Sora…"

His eyes met mine as if he was trying to understand something before walking out and leaving me alone with nothing but the sizzling, boiling water on the stove, the ticking of each second on the clock, and my heart breaking in my chest.

_**.X.O.X.O.**_

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die_

_(Yeah)_

_That I'll only stay with you one more night_

_(Oh)_

_And I know I said it a million times_

_(Yeah)_

_But I'll only stay with you one more night_

_(Yeah)_

_**.X.O.X.O.**_

I moved out about a week later. Turns out Sora believed I had cheated on him. When we were sixteen, Sora's dad cheated on his mom with her best friend. Ever since then, he had been cautious. We argued constantly about trust issues and who'd keep what. Our friends stood on the fence while we bickered about everything. You just didn't compromise your friendships and forced them to pick sides.

It was hard on everyone. We never really fought until the break up, so it was out of everyone's comfort zone. Eventually Seifer moved away and Riku and I began to talk more. Riku never picked sides when it came to Sora's and my split. Him and Sora did fight temporarily when Sora accused him of moving in on me while Sora was away. Riku ultimately got it through Sora's thick head that it wasn't Riku's shirt after all.

Riku really comforted me through the first couple months. I relied on him to vent after every confrontation with Sora. I missed Sora and it was hard not being able to be with him. It was even harder since we suddenly treated each other almost as if we were strangers who got off on the wrong foot. It was different living with Namine, especially since it was in an apartment on the other side of town.

Sora started to change, but I wasn't sure if it was because I had never seen him single or because he finally could, but he began to flirt with girls every time we were around each other. He had a newfound cocky confidence which got under my skin. While he because more out going, I became more bitter. I missed him and hated him every second I spent near him.

I was sitting on my bed on the fourth floor of our apartment complex nearly two months after I moved out. I was reading when I heard a knock at my window. I glanced up to see Sora waving at me. My blood began to boil and my heart began to race. What in the world could he possibly want? I closed my book and opened my window.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed. I leaned against the windowsill and glared.

He climbed past me so he could be in my room. "I wanted to talk."

I looked back to see him sitting on my bed. I crossed my arms. "What about?"

"Us," he answered staring at me.

"This is no us anymore," I stated.

"I get that. It's not like I don't miss you though. Yes, I hit on other girls and purposely try to piss you off. Look, I'm not trying to get back with you and I'm not looking for any sort of relationship or at least a serious one," he shrugged.

"You lost me."

He sighed and began to twiddle his thumbs. "Be honest. Do you miss me?"

I hesitated before answering, "yeah."

"Do you want to be in a relationship with me?"

Not since you've changed you asshole. "Not necessarily."

He nodded, "agreed. Now for more personal questions. Does your body miss me?"

My insides twitched. I swallowed nervously, "maybe."

Sora stood up and smirked mischievously. "Maybe?"

Damn him. "Why does that even matter to you?"

He came closer, "tell me, have you slept with anyone since we broke up?"

"It shouldn't matter what I've done since we haven't been together." He gave me a look, egging me on to tell him what was really on my mind. I shook my head, "no. Not like it's any of your business anyway."

"Not really, but you chose to tell me anyway."

"Have you?" I asked, instantly regretting asking. He had been seen with a lot of girls and I always knew better than to know he if was taking one home at night.

"My body only wants yours," he whispered into my ear. I felt my legs turn into jello. My head felt light as I closed my eyes. His finger tips traced my jaw line as he gripped through my hair. He began to kiss my cheek, slowly trailing kisses and a path of shivers to my collarbone. Sora pressed up against me.

He maneuvered my body on top of his as well fell onto my bed. He gently laid me down. I opened my eyes to see him carefully unbuttoning my shirt and kissing around my bra line. "Your heart is racing," he said without looking up. I couldn't even answer. I was so trapped under his spell.

His fingers traveled down my stomach and down to my shorts. He unbuttoned them too and slid them off leaving me with only my bra, underwear, and my unbuttoned blouse on. Sora looked down at me, "your body is gorgeous."

I shook my head feeling weaker and weaker. Sora hadn't been like this with me in so long and I missed it so bad. His eyes met mine and he smiled softly before kissing me- a truly genuine, tender kiss.

He didn't move his face from mine when he said, "cross my heart and hope to die that you're my only one. I haven't been with anyone since you, and I don't plan on changing that."

I grasped his face and looked him dead in the eye, "we can't let anyone know about us."

"Promise as long as you do."

"Cross my heart," I answered. "This thing we're doing doesn't change anything between us."

"Deal." And that was the only time we had agreed on anything in nearly two months.

From that day forward, whenever someone was craving it, we got ahold of the other person. We only had sex with each other with no feelings involved. Neither of us could be with the other because we had been together too long. Honestly though, I wasn't sure I could see myself with anyone other than him. I so badly wanted to move on but it was also such a scary thought. But maybe someone could change that, just the right somebody that is.

_**.X.O.X.O.**_

Yeah, baby, give me one more night

Yeah, baby, give me one more night (whoa, yeah)

Yeah, baby, give me one more night (oh, yeah, yeah)

_**.X.O.X.O.**_

I managed to make it through the week keeping my hormones intact. I got to know Neku better through work even though he hardly talked. Because I had just finished up my week of training with him, he offered to walk me home.

"I appreciate you walking me," I smiled as we stood in my open doorway. He actually smiled back. It was an adoring sight to be able to accomplish such a simple thing.

He rested his hand on the frame, "so, you gonna invite me in?" I could feel how flush I suddenly became. I stepped back for him to walk in. Neku observed his surroundings as he walked into the living room. "Nice place you've got here."

I smiled, "thanks. I share it with my best friend, Namine."

His gray-blue eyes locked onto mine as he put his hands in his pocket. "Got a TV in your room?" I slowly nodded. "Let's go watch a movie."

"Okay…" I led him toward my room. He sat on my bed while I set up the movie listings. "Anything in particular?" Neku shrugged. I sat down next to him as we flipped through some movies before we finally decided on one.

It ended up being a romantic comedy. I leaned against him while he put his arm around my shoulders. This was going to be a good night. However, my mind apparently wasn't in the mood to watch because next thing I knew, I was being woken up by Neku. Watching movies with guests were not my thing.

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. "I'm so sorry I fell asleep!"

He was standing up looking at some pictures that decorated my wall. "So who's Sora?"

How the heck did he know about Sora? I swore I took all of our pictures into storage once I moved out. "What do you mean?"

"You mumbled in your sleep."

Oh God, please tell me it wasn't a sex dream. I closed my eyes. "Uh, well, he's my ex," I said shrugging as I opened my eyes. "What exactly did I mumble?"

"I love you." He turned to look me dead in the eye.

"Excuse me?" I nearly choked out.

Neku turned to me. "I love you. You said, 'Sora, I love you.'" My heart sank. I think I would have rather had a sex dream than have my subconscious say such absurd things. "You know, you're dreams have meanings." Damn, his phycological instincts were kicking in.

"So I've heard. But there is no way that I love my ex. If you met him, you'd know what I mean. He could never trust anyone fully after his dad cheated on his mom. How in the world could you love someone who could never fully open his heart to you? He couldn't even trust me after years of being together. He finds one shirt that didn't belong to him cause I was nice enough to wash a friends stain out and Sora immediately assumed infidelity." I was starting to get annoyed just thinking about it. "Sorry for the rant."

Neku seemed to ignore it. "How long were his parents together before his dad became unfaithful?"

"They were high school sweethearts. They never fought in their twenty years together- or at least never made it public. We were sixteen when Sora found out from his mom that his dad had been sleeping around."

He sat down next to me. "Have you ever asked how she found out?"

I shook my head, "Sora never wanted to talk about it."

"I know it's none of my business but maybe he thought you'd end up like them. You can't blame a kid who looks up to his parents as role models when they're the ones that let you down."

Neku's words stuck like glue for the next few days. In the seven years after his parents divorced and we'd been together, I never had asked the whole story. Maybe it was my instinct to know better than to tear down that wall he worked so hard on building to keep himself from being vulnerable.

I was so focused on thinking about the past that I had realized a week had passed and I hadn't heard from Sora. I texted him on my last break to see if he was back and if so, I wanted him over for dinner. He never replied.

Sitting at home, I began to slightly worry. Worry? Why was I so worried about someone I wasn't even with? We had been together for eight years and friends for basically our whole lives. We were just friends if you could even call us that. We were a term I could never say out loud. We argued, thrown things, slammed the door in each others faces too often for us to be anything other than dysfunctional. Neku did have a point, dreams did have meaning.

I got up and grabbed my bag. I couldn't wait any longer- we had to talk and I was going to be the one to attempt to find him. As soon as I opened the front door, Sora pushed me back and closed the door behind him.

"Sora?" I asked confused. He locked the door and pulled me into my room, locking that door as well. "What are you doing?"

"Just shush will you?" he demanded, gently lowering me onto my bed and kissing my neck. I could feel his teeth hunting for my weak spots.

I instantly got chills; I couldn't stop a moan from escaping my throat, "Sora…"

"Shhh," he hushed soothingly, running his hands from my neck, down the front of my body. "I know you want it."

"I just wanted to talk."

He started to lift off my shirt before doing the same to his, "there's nothing to talk about." Sora gave me a somber look that instantaneously made my heart throb. I wanted to stop him and literally just talk but my body eagerly ached for him.

The night seemed to have lasted all my life. We were gentle, we were rough. There were so many times I wanted to top it but so many more times I didn't. By morning, I left Sora asleep in my bed while I showered away what was left of my pride. What was wrong with me? It was my perfect opportunity to get to the bottom of what really happened, and instead, we fucked all night long.

Sora didn't wait for me while I was in the shower. He left me with nothing but a text saying a simple word that crushed my already bruised heart.

'Goodbye.'

_**.X.O.X.O.**_

_Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you._

_Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go._

_Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_**.X.O.X.O.**_

Sora stopped texting, calling, and coming over. What made it worse was I couldn't ask anyone why without them wondering why. I needed to talk to him and figure out why we suddenly stopped talking and why our last night together was our final goodbye. I wasn't ready for that. I never agreed.

Thank the lord for Riku. It was almost as if he knew I needed someone and that someone being him. He came over a few weeks after I last night I had spent with Sora. He had brought what looked like a cupcake in a box.

"What's this for?" I asked as he handed it to me.

"Just in case," he said sitting down on the sofa. "You might want it later."

I chuckled, "thank you?"

"We need to talk." He never once cracked a smile or even attempted it. It made me nervous.

"I hate those words," I admitted sitting next to him. "What about?"

"Sora."

I eyed him. "What about Sora?"

Riku sighed, "he's seeing someone, Kairi."

I didn't know if I should act nonchalant or surprised, I almost felt abandoned. We weren't seeing each other, I wasn't supposed to feel like this. "Oh really?"

Riku almost flinched as if I was going to slap him for what he would say next. "And it's not you."

I was caught of guard. Not me? "Huh?"

"Look, I've known about Sora and you this whole time. You really don't think my best friend wasn't ever going to tell me? That's why I always played along. Didn't you realize that every time he was away, I was over? I promised to keep looking out for you even though you two weren't together-together, at least in that way."

I opened my mouth but closed it again baffled. I sighed again in defeat, tempted to not even ask. "He's seeing someone else?" My heart bled with pain. That's all it took for me to fully realize I loved him after all.

"Yeah. I don't know her name or anything about their relationship really. All he told me was after he saw some guy leaving your house late one night when he came home from his trip. You supposedly looked like you had been rolling around in bed since your hair was a mess and you had a blanket wrapped around you. He figured your little flings had finally ended."

"I had fallen asleep watching a movie. It wasn't anything." I pleaded desperately. "If he thought I was moving on, why did we have sex again a few weeks ago?"

He shrugged, "maybe he assumed it was his last chance to be with you."

I felt weak at that moment. My chest was throbbing and hot. My skin felt like it was on fire. "I told him I wanted to talk."

"About the guy?"

I shook my head irritatedly. "No, it's Neku?"

"You're seeing Neku?"

"No! He came over to hang out. We watched a movie and I fell asleep. When I woke up, he told me that I dreamt that I had told Sora that I loved him. He actually made me want to talk to Sora about my feelings for him and to find out what really caused us to break up." I couldn't hold in the frustration and sadness any longer. Riku noticed and held me tight as I cried.

After a while, Riku left a small glass of milk with my cupcake and headed home. I ate my sadness just like he figured I would before I decided that I was going to talk to Sora about everything once and for all.

It just had to be storming like crazy as I drove downtown to Sora's. By the time I arrived, the rain was forcefully pounding the ground and the thunder sent vibrations up my spine. I saw the porch light flicker on and Sora's silhouette in the doorway. He closed the door behind him and stepped forward with his hands in his pockets. The rain caused his hair to flatten against his forehead.

"What are you doing here?" he called out to me.

"We need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Yes, there's a lot to talk about." I demanded. I stood a good fifteen feet away; my voice echoed in the quiet neighborhood. "What happened with your parents, Sora?" How did your mom know your dad was sleeping with her best friend?"

I saw him frown, "what does this have to do with anything?"

"It has everything to do with us."

He crinkled his forehead and became a little softer. I could sense that the wall he spent so much time building started to crack at the foundation. "My mom came home after work and as she was putting away laundry, she found in my dad's sock drawer, a negligee, a necklace, and a card. My mom saw her friends name on the card, so she opened it. My dad had bought those gifts for her and was planning on taking her with him on the next business trip he had the following weekend. They had been having an affair for almost a year and the presents were for their supposed anniversary."

I could hear the sadness his voice. How could I have gone all these years without knowing this. I couldn't believe a relationship built from the age of fourteen shattered so immensely. And then it clicked. Sora had looked up to his parents. They were always so happy, at least to the outside world or maybe even to prove to their only son that love could exist from a young age. It made sense that forever could end if the one solid evidence you've been given to believe in ended in infidelity.

"Is that why you believe I cheated on you? Because Seifer switched you shirts?" He didn't answer which gave me the reason to believe it. "I could never cheat on you, Sora. Not in a billion years."

"Who was that guy you're seeing?" he finally asked.

"I'm not seeing anyone. Neku is my coworker. We were watching a movie and when I fell asleep, I mumbled your name." I couldn't admit to Sora what I had really said in my sleep. "He was the one who told me I needed to talk to you."

He stayed silent for a moment. I asked, "who are you seeing Sora?"

"It doesn't matter."

I walked toward him until I was inches away, "it matters to me," I said loud enough from him to hear me over the pouring rain.

"Why?"

This was it, I swallowed my fear and leaned in closer, "because I love you, Sora. You are my everything and no matter what, that's never going to change. I'll shout it out to the world if I have to. I'll do what I need to do to prove to you that I want to be with you and only you. I need you because I love you and we're meant to be together."

His sapphire eyes scanned my face. He reached up and moved my drenched bangs from my eyes before lifting up my chin. He examined my lips before taking in my soul through my eyes. "I love you, too."

It was the first real passionate kiss we had shared since we were together.

Turns out Sora never was seeing anyone and only told Riku he was because he saw me with Neku. Sora wanted to surprise me when he got back from his work trip but once he saw Neku leaving so late, he figured I was tired of having just a sexual relationship and needed more. He understood and knew I didn't want to be with him (at least at the time) so that was it. After our night of talking about everything that had happened between us, we agreed to work on us and not the past since we would never be able to change it. We started off slow and after a few months, I moved back in.

I was getting ready for bed when Sora came into the room giving me that look. I smirked, "can I help you?"

He walked closer and kissed my forehead. "One more night of fun?"

"If you insist," I whispered into his ear, slowly stripping away my clothes. The best part- knowing we'd never have just one more night again.

_**.X.O.X.O.**_

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die (yeah, yeah)_

_That I'll only stay with you one more night (yeah, yeah)_

_And I know I said it a million times (yeah, yeah)_

_But I'll only stay with you one more night (yeah, yeah)_

_**.X.O.X.O.**_

A/N: It's been so long since I've written! Not sure who is even still reading fan fiction from when I started 8 years ago. Kingdom Hearts is starting to make an appearance again so now I'm going to try to be more efficient with my writing! If I still have any original followers, I'd love to hear from you! (original start date: Aug. 3, 2012- pick up date Sep. 29, 2013 Finish date: Sep. 30, 2013)


End file.
